glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Yae
Like a twin sister Eimi, Yae works as a lifeguard on town’s beaches. She’s a bit older than the protagonist and is single. No particular friends known. Personal information Eimi and Yae are twin sisters, working both as lifeguard on town’s beaches. Most of the time, there is a kind of competition between them about almost everything, boys not being an exception. But they also love to play tricks to people, pretending to be each other… boyfriends not being an exception either. As the protagonist begins to hang up with them, he will have to be able to know when he’s really with Eimi and not with Yae pretending being her sister. Their behavioral can betrays her (Yae likes bathhouse and long walks in countryside), as much as the slight differences in her physical appearance: * Yae’s eyes and earrings are more blue than green. * Yae’s casual swimsuit is mainly dark blue * Her pubic hairs are differents Where to find her during her spare time (week-end from 14:00 to 19:00) * Mainly: School pool & gym, Southside beach, Downtown Yoga club * Sometime: Eastside park, Northside museum, Downtown Karaoke, Southside scene During daytime, beachA is always watched by one of the twins as the other one watches another beach, but as the often exchange their place, it’s difficult to guess who is actually watching what. Yae ends all her week days at Eastside bath house between 18:00 and 19:00, going back home earlier than her sister. She always takes a long walk in Countryside Saturday morning from 8:00 to 11:30, preferring going to Aquatic Park with her sister Sunday morning. How to please her: * Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori Intimate details Sexual preferences: (3) in threesome, (2) in blowjob and titjob, (1) in handjob, masturbation, exhibitionism, vaginal and anal sex. Sexen farming: '''(to be completed) '''Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? Going at the central place of Southside Aquatic park allows the protagonist to meet Wakana, Eimi and Yae at the same time (and also to fondle one breast of Wakana). How to raise her obedience? All strategies are good for raising these twin sisters. *'1st Obedience event: '''during week-days in Southside beach during her work shift (usually between 8:00 and 12:00 and between 14:00 and 18:00). The protagonist persuades Yae to massage her back. After he has massaged a bit more than the back, she gives him a handjob to thank him. *'2nd Obedience event: during the sisters work shift on any southside beach (usually between 8:00 and 18:00 any week day) the event starts like Eimi needs a hand to transport an incounscious woman as Yae is gone to save another incouscious person on a boat. 'Eimi' is finally alone with the [protagonist in the changing room and is influenced by him to give him a blowjob. It's actually Yae pretending to be Eimi and she will be the one gaining an obedience level. Regognizing her is important if you want to succeed the whole story of the twins at higher levels. (this event can also happen after the real Eimi has passed level 3, allowing Yaeto pass to level 3 too). *'''3rd Obedience event: from 8:00 to 20:00 anywhere in Aquatic Park (both the twin sisters must be present). Eimi and Yae ask the [protagonist which one is his favorite one. You can choose one or the other to have private moment with her (blowjob, vaginal sex) but they have secreeetly exchanged their swimsuit and both pretend to be the other. Recognizing her will be necessary to have a chance to have a full success at level 4 obedience event. If you have already recognized the both of them in the previous obedience event, you have the chance to choose both of them and to have a threesome. It also unlocks the threesome daily command with the twin sisters. *'4th Obedience event:' from 20:00 to 23:00, Saturday evening, at their home, both twins being present and ready for level 4. Eimi and Yae ask the protagonist to chose which one he will continue to have sex. If you chose one of them, she will be the only one to reach level 4 and the other one will stay level 3. But if you have recognized them at least 3 times in the previous event, you can chose them both and bring the both of them to level 4. Careful: this time, they didn't have exchanged their place, for once! In this event, the protagonist is informed about their link. The main difficulty for the twin sisters is to raise both of her at the same time and to be able to recognize them in these events. Luckily, both of them have a lot of commands from the first level, which help you to quickly gain a lot of Obedience points. Obediences events are not difficult to reach, most of them are during the week... even if the protagonist will have to fox school sometime. Try to recognize them at each obedience event to have the best result (they have exchanged their place at 2nd and 3rd event, not at 4th). From level 3, it will allow you to access to threesome options. The second difficulty is that anal is painful for them at level 4; so painful that you cannot perform it when they sleep without waking them up. If you have access to the threesome option and if you give a double-dildo to one of them, you can take advantage of threesome actions to progressively ease their anus while they are using the dildo. Doing it after having cum 20 time in her anus will soften it and anal won't be painful anymore for her. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Eimi and Yae must be raised at the same time. Aside this, it’s difficult to raise some other girls when you focus on those ones. First of all because it requires a lot of effort to get enough Obedience points for both Eimi and Yae. On top of that, they live and work in city parts where the protagonist is not used to go in his daily life : Northside and Southside. Despite this, you can raise some other Southside girls at the same time, like Marylin. Additional scenes *'Pact scenes:' **''Normal scene:'' Lily makes Yae lick her pussy, before enjoying tribadism with her. **''Special pact scene:'' if Eimi already has her own pact scene, leading the twin sisters to Lily allows to reach a special pact scene with both of them, where Lily allows the protagonist to participate too. Blowjob, vaginal sex and even anal sex. At this occasion, Lily discovers the special link between the twins and shares this information with the protagonist. *Obedience events: previously mentioned. *Bonus event: none for the moment *Special events: none for the moment *Teaser events: none for the moment. *'Special daily command', dailyduo: at level 3+ if the protagonist have fully succeeded all 2nd and 3rd obedience events, the protagonist can have a threesome with Eimi and Yae. Oral, vaginal and (4+) anal sex that can make him discover the special link between the twins. If you have offered them a double-dildo, you will have oral and anal extra-option while they are using it. This last anal option will be usefull to unlock their full anal access. *'Special doll command:' if doll command is allowed for both Eimi and Yae, the protagonist can doll them at the same time and enjoy a threesome. If he has discovered the special link between them, he can even assfuck them. *'Endings:' **Lover ending: when ther protagonist succeed his school exam, Yae joins him at school to register with him online for two lifeguard job in Hawaï. They fuck in the school computer lab, almost being caught by Kanto and Ryusei, Five years laters, theu are both lifeguard on a small Hawaï island, in a naturist beach. They make love in nature, both fully naked. **Twins lover ending : threesome must have been unlockec not available yet **Slave ending: Eimi has a fatal car accident caused by the pain she felt via the twin link, as the protagonist was assfucking Yae at the beach. At the funerals, the couple fucks all around the coffin to honorate Eimi. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters